


The Funeral

by Mazer_Tephra



Series: Ruby & Luna [1]
Category: On My Block (TV)
Genre: F/M, Freeridge, Gangs, Heartbreak, Revenge, Santos gang, Second Chance at Love, True Love, gang life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazer_Tephra/pseuds/Mazer_Tephra
Summary: “No way man. There’s absolutely nobody on earth that could ever replace Olivia in my heart.”“Not replace. To move on. There’s a huge difference.”





	The Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter one of a series. More chapters to come!

Ruby couldn’t believe what was in front of him before his very eyes. Even as she laid lifeless in front of him, he couldn’t comprehend that Olivia really was gone.

She was like a warm light that was taken so quickly and so cruelly from his life. They barely had enough time together, and already she had made such a huge impression on him as his very first love.

He was so zoned in on her face that he didn’t notice the young boy approach him from behind and lay his hand on his shoulder. Ruby looked from behind him and saw Cesar’s face staring back at him.

“I hate to do this man, but there are others waiting in there to say goodbye to her.”

Ruby accepted that he had to comply, but gave one last look at the beautiful young girl in the casket laid out on the altar. She was given a memorial service in St. Dominic’s Catholic Church, and her friends and family were permitted to say one last goodbye to her before she was to be buried at Florence Hill Park. Tears pushed out of his eyes, as he knew that this was to be the last time he would ever see that lovely face of hers. The face that somehow still looked so flawless even in death - the soft features, the rosy colored cheeks, and the dark eyelashes.

“I know,” he sighed, and finally he found it in him to walk out of the room with Cesar guiding him to the gathering room. Ruby abruptly stopped before he could take another step. “Look Cesar…”, Cesar stopped in his tracks and glanced at Ruby, who hesitantly stood a few feet from the doorway, “I’m not really in the mood to talk with anyone else right now. Is it cool if we just step outside this place and I get some stuff out of my chest?” 

“Sure, man. No problem. Just give me a minute.”

Cesar informed the next guest that they could pay respects to Olivia, and quietly told Ruby’s parents that he needed a moment.

Both Cesar and Ruby stepped out in front of the church as Cesar closed the grand big door behind him. Ruby sat on the a bench from the side of the entrance, and buried his face in his left hand. Cesar sat quietly beside him.

Cesar wasn’t really sure of what to do in this situation as he had never experienced this kind of loss in his life. There was that pet hamster from when he was seven years old, but what good would that do? The only major ‘losses’ in his life was when both of his parents walked out on him, but his father left before he was born and his mother just simply abandoned him.

Instead, Cesar simply placed his hand on Ruby’s shoulder as an offer of solace and told him, “I’m really sorry about all of this, man. She was such a sweet girl, and you two had so much going for each other. I wish had more to offer to you for this sort of thing, but we both know I really don’t. I guess what I’m what trying to say is-”

“That’s okay, Cesar,” Ruby intervened, “I know you don’t either. And that’s okay. I’m not in the mood for another act of pity. I just wanna talk. I just wanna let it all out to anybody how I feel. I just want to talk to somebody who’s willing to listen.”

Cesar was a bit taken back by this unexpected remark, but figured it was the best he could do for him. “Ok, I can do that.”

Ruby finally looked up and stared out to the street. Cesar noticed tears welling up in his eyes.

“She was the one man. I felt in my gut. She was going to be that one special lady in my life. We were suppose to have a life together. Move someone far from here so that we could raise all our kids and grandkids together. She was everything to me, and Latrelle just murdered her that night like she was nothing. Like she was just expendable to him. Well she wasn’t expendable to me! She was my one and only!”

Cesar tried to insert a few words to Ruby’s emotional rant in an attempt to make him feel better, but he had to suggest it as delicately as possible. “Listen, I’m sure that all of the loss you feel right now is really running up inside you right now. All of your emotions must be set to 100. And I’m sure that your going to be constantly wondering about a life that might have been for a while, but then-”

“Hear me out, Cesar,” Ruby intervened yet again, “Heaven forbid, but if something ever happened to that one special girl in your life, whoever she may be, do you ever feel like you’re going to just to wake up one morning and realize that the feeling just went away? Do you think a girl will ever come close to anything like her? And do you honestly believe that you could ever love like that ever again?”

Cesar’s thoughts immediately went to Monse, but couldn’t bear to think of what he would do if anything like what happened to Olivia happened to her. When Ruby first cried out to Cesar to warn him about Latrelle on the night of the quinceanera, Cesar’s first instinct was to protect Monse. He had turned his back from Latrelle to shield her and rushed out of the way as quickly as possible.

Olivia had died in the ambulance car on the way to the hospital, while Ruby pulled through. He had been unconscious until the morning came, and the first thing he asked about was Olivia. HIs family and friends stared at each other ominously, until his parents gently broke the news.

Now here he was sitting hopelessly on a bench while he poured his heartbreak to Cesar. He then started sobbing and the words just rambled mindlessly out of his mouth - “She was the most beautiful girl in the whole world who choose to give a loser like me a chance. She was always sweet to me, she always knew how to make me laugh, and she always knew how to make me smile. She was this warm beam of light who lit my world up in so many ways, man. She and I were suppose to be together forever, and just as that forever was about to start she was taken away from me. How could this happen? WHY did this have to happen?”

Ruby buried both of his face in both of his palms as Cesar held him in an attempt to comfort him with a hug. Cesar tried once more to give him a few words of reassurance.

“Listen, bud. I know how much she meant to you, and I know it sucks knowing she’s gone. But that doesn’t mean you’re going to spend the rest of your life with nobody. Maybe God really does have a plan for us all. Maybe he already has someone else in mind for you.”

Ruby lifted himself from Cesar’s embrace and began to wipe his tears with his sleeve. “No way man. There’s absolutely nobody on earth that could ever replace Olivia in my heart.”

“Not replace. To move on. There’s a huge difference.”

“How could there be a difference? She was the love of my life. How am I suppose to find love after I’ve lost the one?”

Cesar gave him only this to think over, “I can’t say for sure how love strikes again. But it wouldn’t hurt to keep your eyes open.”

As he finished wiping the tears from his face, Ruby stood and turned to Cesar, “I think I’ve had enough of pouring my heart out for one day. I think I’m ready to go back inside.”

“Whatever’s cool with you, compa.”

Cesar let Ruby step inside the church first while he followed behind him. Ruby would remain so heartbroken by Olivia’s death that he never really gave much thought about the significance of Cesar’s words.


End file.
